wagymnasticsfandomcom-20200222-history
Main:Sanne Wevers
Leeuwarden, Friesland, Netherlands |Row 3 title = Years on National Team |Row 3 info = 2007-present |Row 4 title = Club |Row 4 info = Bosan Ton Almelo |Row 5 title = Coach(es) |Row 5 info = Vincent Wevers |Row 6 title = Current status |Row 6 info = Active}}Sanne Wevers (born September 17 in Leeuwarden) is a Dutch artistic gymnast and 2016 Olympian. She's the 2018 European Balance Beam Champion, 2016 Olympic Balance Beam Champion, and 2015 European bronze medalist on uneven bars. She's known for her daring and difficult spins on balance beam. She has a twin sister, Lieke, who is also on the Dutch National team. Both of them are coached by their father, Vincent. Career 2004 Wevers made her international debut as a junior, helping the Dutch team place sixth in the team final in the junior division of the European Championships in Amsterdam. 2007 Wevers is known mostly around the World Cup circuit. Her international debut came at the Ghent World Cup in 2007, where she placed seventh on uneven bars. That year, she also placed eighth on balance beam at the Glasgow Grand Prix. 2008 Wevers repeated her eighth place beam finish at the Cottbus Turner der Meister, but won silver on balance beam at the Maribor World Cup afterwards. At the World Cup in Tianjin, she finished seventh on balance beam, but at the Glasgow Grand Prix, she had a very successful competition, placing seventh on floor, and winning both bars and beam. She finished off 2008 by placing sixth on bars and fourth on beam at the Stuttgart DTB Cup. 2009-2012 The year after, she placed fourth on beam at the Moscow World Stars. After that, she went off the radar and was not seen again until the Ostrava World Cup in 2012, where she won silver on beam. 2013 Wevers competed at the Turnen Dames Interland, a Dutch friendly meet against other nations such as Romania, Great Britain, and Germany. She placed fourth on uneven bars and third on balance beam. Shortly thereafter, Wevers was named to the Dutch team for her first World Championships since 2007. She also competed at the Osijek World Cup, winning gold on beam. Unfortunately, at the World Championships, Wevers fell on balance beam in prelims and did not advance to the final. 2014 In June, she competed at the Dutch Nationals, winning gold on beam, silver on bars, and placing ninth in the all-around. She was named to the Dutch team for the World Championships, and helped them finish tenth in qualifications, qualifying a full team to the next World Championships. 2015 She competed at the Ljubljana World Cup in April, where a fall on balance beam landed her in fourth place. At the European Championships, she qualified well to the uneven bars and balance beam finals. She won a bronze on bars, but fell on one of her spins on beam, and finished her routine well over her allotted 90 seconds. She finished eighth. She only competed on bars and beam at the Dutch National Championships in June, winning both events. She was named to the Dutch team for the World Championships in Glasgow, Scotland in October. There, she helped the Dutch team qualify a full team to the Olympics for the first time in almost fifty years. The Dutch team finished eighth in the team final. Individually, she qualified to the balance beam final, where she won the silver medal behind defending World Champion Simone Biles of the USA and ahead of Pauline Schaefer of Germany. 2016 Wevers started off the season at the Cottbus World Cup. Mistakes on the uneven bars landed her in eighth place in the final. She also fell in the balance beam final, but still managed to scrape a bronze medal. She fared better at the Olympic Test Event in April competing alongside her sister. She took the gold medal on balance beam. In May, she only competed balance beam at the IAG SportEvent, and won the title on balance beam. In June, she won the Dutch National title on balance beam. She was named to the Dutch Olympic team in July.Olympics Rio Olympics The Netherlands competed in the fourth subdivision of qualifications, starting on uneven bars. They finished qualifications in seventh place and were able to hang on to qualify to the team final, where they finished seventh. Individually, Wevers qualified fourth into the balance beam final and went on to win the gold ahead of USA's Laurie Hernandez and Simone Biles. She is the first Dutch woman to become Olympic champion. Wevers' gold medal earned her the position of Dutch flag bearer for the Olympic closing ceremony. 2017 Wevers continued to compete after Rio. In February, she competed at the Melbourne World Cup in Australia, only competing on balance beam. In the final, a wobble on one of her dance elements ultimately cost her the gold medal, instead winning her the silver. She took part in the Stuttgart Team Challenge in March, but the Dutch team did not qualify to the team final. In April, she competed at the European Championships in Cluj-Napoca, Romania. She qualified second to the balance beam final, but a few missed connections ultimately cost her a medal. She finished fifth. In September, she competed at the Paris World Cup but fell on her triple spin and finished fifth in the beam final. In October, she competed on uneven bars and balance beam at the World Championships in Montreal, Canada, but didn't make either event final. In November, she competed at the Cottbus World Cup in Germany, placing fourth on bars and fifth on beam. In December, she won gold on balance beam and placed fifth on uneven bars at the Toyota International. 2018 Wevers competed at the Dutch Nationals in June, placing fifth on bars and winning gold on balance beam. She later competed on bars and beam at the Thialf Summer Challenge in July, winning team silver. She went on to compete at the European Championships in Glasgow, Scotland, where she won team bronze and became European Champion on balance beam. She was named to the Dutch team for the World Championships in Doha, Qatar in late October. The Netherlands didn't make the team final, but Wevers qualified to the beam final, where she had a fall and finished seventh. 2019 Wevers returned to the World Championships in October in Stuttgart, Germany. She helped the Netherlands place eighth in the team final and qualify a full team to the 2020 Olympics. Medal Count References